Razones
by Viko W
Summary: One-shot de las razones por las cuales se mantiene esta amistad.Obviamente de los dos rusos mas lindos x3


**Razones. **

**Disclaimer:** beyblade no me pertenece, no gano dinero con él y no se me ocurre más por poner…

Este es un one-shot de Tala y Bryan, simplemente se me ocurrió y quise escribir, ojalá les guste. Claro, son los personajes de G revolutions, aclaro que siempre voy a utilizar al Bryan y Tala de la tercera temporada, y sí, tiempo después de lo de BEGA.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helo ahí. Mirando ese estúpido programa de TV, el mismo de siempre. Podría estar en ese sillón durante horas sin siquiera pestañear o aburrirse.

Tala suspiró en silencio mientras observaba desde el comedor a Kuznetsov. Su mirada fija en el aparato, dejando entre ver una que otra sonrisa que le producían las actuaciones, dando pequeños sorbos a su taza con chocolate.

El pelirrojo desvió su vista, dirigiéndola nuevamente a su lectura. A veces se preguntaba por qué sostener esa amistad con alguien como Bryan. No era precisamente el modelo ideal de amigo que el desearía. De hecho, tenía una cierta similitud con el estorbo humano de Tyson, bueno, obviamente no tan fastidioso y con mucha más materia gris en el cerebro.

De no ser por haber compartido la misma situación en el pasado, seguro que las cosas serían diferentes.

Miró de reojo en aquella dirección nuevamente, para su sorpresa se encontró con aquellos orbes verdes que le veían con cierta indiferencia.

-¿cómo puedes ver esa escoria de programa?-preguntó sin más.

El otro le sostuvo la mirada y de igual forma respondió.

-¿cómo puedes leer esa basura de libro?

-... ¿basura? -pronunció apenas el pelirrojo de forma fría y lánguida. –hmm.-resopló cerrando los ojos mientras sus labios dibujaban una diminuta pero extraña sonrisa.

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó confundido al ver la reacción de Ivanov. No es que nunca sonriera, pero esta vez no encontraba el motivo o situación que hiciese sonreír a Tala. Sabía bien que él no lo hacía por nada.

Por su parte el otro cerró el libro y ante el asombro del peliplata se puso de pie para dirigirse justamente al sillón en el que se hallaba. Sintió enorme curiosidad al verlo sentarse junto a él, ¿qué estaría tramando ese psicótico?

Enarcó una ceja, como interrogándolo por dicha acción tan poco usual en él, normalmente hubiese actuado distinto, con algún insulto o simplemente apagaría la TV o cambiarí…a…

-click-se escuchó del televisor al cambiar de canal.

Tala había tomado el control remoto para ponerlo en el noticiero de las tres de la tarde.

Reprimió un gruñido al verle hacer eso. A fin de cuentas reaccionó como había pensado, sólo que con una ligera variante.

Tala sonrió satisfecho. Adoraba la sumisión después del enfrentamiento que solía presentar después de cada breve disputa.

Pero no esperó el contraataque, no lo imaginó.

-ya ves que si era basura. De no serlo no estarías viendo el noticiero para entretenerte.

Veneno. Así de simple lo escupió.

Y sin embargo le supo a gloria. Degusto aquellas palabras, disfrutando cada sílaba dicha por su compañero. La simple disputa, breve y sin mucho sentido se estaba extendiendo de la manera más agradable posible para Tala.

Ya lo entendía… si había una persona capaz de confrontarlo sin irse, era él, Bryan.

Era agradable de cierta forma saber que se cuenta con alguien que no le teme, que está ahí aunque sea para fastidiarle la existencia, una persona que lo hace sentir humano.

Lo miró durante unos segundos, llamando la atención del segundo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, no entendía lo que pasaba y la verdad no pensaba explicárselo ni en un millón de años.

Un poco despistado… burlón… 'insensible'… tosco…sarcástico… sádico… y más, y aún así no lo aparentaba. Ahí, sentado a su lado le miraba como cuando tenían ocho años y Bryan aún era ese niño que conoció camino a su casa para dejarle el licor que su padre le había encargado. Ahí, cuando cruzaron miradas y se entendieron con solo eso… cuando simplemente eran esos niños pequeños que no conocían de los horrores futuros… no, Bryan aún era ese niño, y él aún guardaba aquello, porque el también seguía siendo ese pequeño que solía colgarse de su brazo cuando tenían éxito al conseguir comida mediante el engaño.

Fueron tiempos tristes, pero juntos la seguridad se hizo presente aún cuando las cosas nunca fueron en mejoría.

Parpadeó un par de veces, haciéndose volver a la realidad, encontrándose una vez más con la mirada confusa de Kuznetsov.

-estoy aburrido.-manifestó volviendo la vista al noticiero.

Y… Bryan sonrió.

-pareciera que recordabas viejos tiempos.-murmuró, siendo escuchado por el pelirrojo.

-¿cómo?-preguntó débilmente sintiéndose descubierto, pero aún así aparentando indiferencia.

-nada.-pronunció cruzándose de brazos mirando al televisor.-sólo pensé que…-miró hacia la ventana; nevaba fuertemente, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que estaban en invierno.-me agrada la nieve.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. Ahora el confundido era él…

Esa frase… esa frase…

"¿qué es lo que ves?-preguntó Bryan tras él."

"la nieve. Me agrada la nieve."

Esa vez, cuando aún no sabían que les deparaba bajo las ordenes de Boris. Qué significado tendrían ahora esas palabras…

-simplemente me agrada.-agregó sencillamente el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada, como si supiese lo que había estado pensando.-sólo eso.-explicó levantándose del sillón.

Una vez más aquel movimiento de labios se hizo presente en Ivanov.

Bryan… quizá, la única persona que lo entendía, y que… a pesar de todo, le tenía cariño.

Sin más elevó un poco el control remoto y volvió al programa que originalmente veía el otro ruso.

-definitivamente… hoy estás más extraño de lo usual, Tala.-comentó el chico mirándolo con seriedad.

-estoy aburrido.-recalcó el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de la TV. Al parecer, el programa que veía Bryan no era tan malo.

Dudó unos instantes, pero cedió ante esa extraña emoción en su interior y volvió a tomar asiento.

-quiero café.-manifestó Tala cruzando las piernas y brazos.

-¿y eso me interesa?-respondió burlón.

-ve por café.-ordenó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-ahora resulta que soy tu sirvienta.-ladeó su cabeza hacia él.-y yo quiero más chocolate, pero como verás no tengo intenciones de moverme de aquí.

Ivanov frunció el ceño y terminó riendo ligeramente.

No había duda, aún Kai si hubiese contestado así lo más seguro es que se alejara, pero Bryan no, le haría frente.

Casi sin hablar, pero entendiendo todo, como la misma amistad que mantenían aún sin ser notoria para los demás se mantuvieron durante un rato.

-no era broma. Ve por el café…-dijo con seriedad. Bryan simplemente le miró igual.

**Fin.**

**Notas, notas:** se aceptan reclamaciones y quejas, siempre bienvenidos los comentarios :3


End file.
